Kiss Me
by moonlighting.gatita
Summary: My interpretation of 4x02 promo. SwanQueen.


**AN: So i just wrote this. Like this morning. And I'm kinda hungover, so sorry if there's mispelling or bad sentence structure. But I hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**Kiss Me**

* * *

><p>"Elsa! Please don't do this!"<p>

The Ice Queen twisted around, locking eyes with Emma Swan, shaking her head in annoyance. "Don't you see? It's the only way."

Emma widened her eyes, fear making her heart race as she watched the ice and snow pour from Elsa's fingertips, freezing everything within reach. Emma started to shiver as the temperature dropped lower and lower. Her breaths came out in steamy puffs, giving her comfort that she was even alive. Elsa is uncontrollable. Emma could only think of how much alike they were, not understanding how great a power they have, fearing that it could do more bad than good. Yet the look she sees in Elsa's eyes are not of guilt, but of anger.

"Elsa you can find her another way! Freezing the town won't do anything except kill everyone! Please make it stop!" Her yelling must've gotten to the queen because she tightened her lips in understanding. But still the snow did not stop.

Elsa exhaled sharply, "I just… I just want her back." Her eyes searched the town, watching ice walls build up around the borders, the shops become frozen over, and the streets fill with snow. She looked down at her hands, hating that her emotions got the best of her so easily. Tears escaped her eyes as she realized Anna probably wasn't even in this small, lonely town. Why was she doing this?

Emma grunted, "I know, Elsa. We will find her. But you have to make it stop!"

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Anna might never be found. What if she was in trouble? What if someone hurt her? Where was she? Thought after thought pierced her mind as she took deeper breaths, clenching her hands. _Calm down. Conceal._ Then she tried thinking of that last time she controlled this power. Love. But when she thought of love, she thought of Anna. Anna. _Anna's in trouble._

Emma watched as the ice woman tried to control the snow, and she feared that there was no controlling it. Elsa opened her eyes in a flash. And screamed.

Emma jumped in shock as ice shot out of Elsa's hands and sides, piercing the walls of every shop around her, flying through the air. Before Emma could realize where she was standing, the ice flew into her, piercing her straight in the heart. She gasped in pain, falling the ground. She clutched her heart as the cold spread throughout her body. "Elsa…" She whispered to the uncontrollable woman.

The queen stopped screaming, crashing to the ground in fits of sobs, her hands pressed squarely on the cold concrete. "Oh, Anna… What do I do…"

Emma's eyes could barely stay open, watching the Ice Queen. Her whispers became more silent. "El..sa….hel..p…me…"

Then darkness covered the Savior in a cold, harsh blanket.

* * *

><p>Regina was in her office when she felt it. A slight tremor through the earth. Her walls shook, the pictures bouncing lightly. She stood up fast, straightening her back in apprehension. What was that? Her brow rose, and she slowly walked to the window behind her desk. Her hand gripped the curtain and pulled it sideways, revealing the town. She widened her eyes when she noticed snow. Not just a little bit of snow, but snow <em>everywhere<em>. Was somebody mocking her? She chuckled at the thought, shaking her head. But then she got serious, wondering why the heck there was so much snow.

She walked downstairs to her front door. She opened it and a gush of icy wind flew into the house. Instantly she started shivering, trepidation filling her thoughts. It never gets this cold in Maine, especially in the fall. What is going on?

She peered outside, crossing her arms around her chest, trying and failing to keep warm. The town was completely covered in snow. Snowy streets, snowy cars, snowy buildings, snowy air. There was even icicles beginning to form on any available ledge. She furrowed her brow as another gush of cold wind blew into her, but then she saw it. A blast coming from the middle of town, near the clock tower. Worry filled her heart and she ran inside to change into something much warmer.

Flying back downstairs, she grabbed a large coat from the coat closet and headed out the door in a fast pace. She was glad she decided to put on some boots, because she would've slipped on this sidewalk had she worn her usual heels.

She searched her mind for any possible explanation for this sudden snow storm, but nothing stuck. Storybrooke always had mild weather. But that blast in the center of town suggest magic. But the only other people in town, besides her, with magic able to do that were Rumplestiltskin and Emma. As she thought of Emma, she became even more worried. She felt as if something wasn't right, and it aggravated her not knowing what.

Regina started walking slower as she came upon the clock tower. All of the buildings surrounding it seemed to be pierced with solid, hard icicles. She looked around the square. At first she didn't see it because of the snow fall, but then two figures were clearly visible in the street. She walked faster when blonde hair came into view. _Emma._

Her heart beat faster as her footfalls became quicker. Emma was lying on the icy ground, shivering, unconscious. There was snow in her blonde hair and ice over her visible skin. Regina's heart broke and raged with fire at the same time. _Who did this?_ She growled in her mind. There was another blonde, not shivering, not unconscious. Regina's hands clenched with anger and fire grew around her fists.

"What have you done?"

The other blonde looked up with wide eyes, not registering the fire in her accusers hands. All she could do was shake her, more tears falling from her eyes. Regina softened a bit at the sight, understanding that look: fear and confusion.

Regina decided to put out her fire and fall to the ground beside Emma. She placed her hand on the Savior's head, running her fingers through her frozen hair. "Emma," she whispered. But nothing happened. "Emma." Fear was evident in her voice with the lack of response. She shook Emma a bit, saying her name louder and louder, trying and failing to get a response. "Emma, please wake up. Don't do this." Regina's voice cracked. Looking at the unresponsive Savior made her very, very scared. She never thought one person could make her heart race and fall at the same time.

She twisted towards the other woman. "What do I do?" She pleaded.

The other woman seemed to be thinking. Maybe there was hope? Then the blonde's eyes filled with something Regina couldn't place, but then she opened her mouth. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," she whispered, clearly reminiscing about something.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You FROZE her heart?"

The ice woman started shaking her head. "I-I can't control it. It just happens. I'm sorry!" More tears spilled from her eyes.

Regina couldn't stand how pathetic this girl was. She looked back to Emma, her eyes travelling down her chest, staring at the spot her heart would be. _Frozen._ She gently placed her hand right over that spot, just above her chest, waiting to feel a beat. It came slowly. But then the next one came even slower. She let her magic flow through Emma's chest, trying to gauge if it was frozen or not. Her magic recoiled when it reached the Savior's heart, and the Queen sensed a barrier, an ice barrier.

She grew angry and quickly grabbed Emma's hand and watched as the tips of her fingers turn blue. She panicked and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Snow White's number.

"Hello? Regina?" She heard Snow's calculating voice on the other end.

Regina took a breath. "I need you to come to the clock tower, now. Bring Henry. Please hurry, it's Emma." She could hear Snow gasp and could feel her eyes widen with horror. Snow hung up the phone, and Regina hoped they would get here soon.

She turned to the ice woman. "An act of true love, you say? How does that even work?"

The ice woman watched the brunette. "Um, you know, like True Love's Kiss, or saving someone you truly love."

Regina raised a brow. "And how would you know all this?"

The blonde lowered her head in shame. "I accidentally froze my sister's heart. The only way it was thawed was because she saved me from death. She truly does love me."

Regina shook her head. "You really need to learn how to control your emotions." She knew that all magic was rooted in emotion. And it seemed that this girl felt a lot of it. Regina's never seen this kind of magic before, but it must be powerful, freezing the heart of the Savior, the product of True Love, and all. Regina lowered herself closer to Emma's beautiful face. "Your heart will be thawed. I promise." A lone tear escaped her eye, falling onto Emma's face, creating a small fizzing sound. Emma freezes up faster by the second. Regina pulled her into her arms, wrapping her big jacket around them, trying to keep Emma warm.

Soon she sees Henry and the Charmings walking quickly up the frozen sidewalks. Regina quirks her lips up in a small smile. Finally. Henry runs over, not caring if he slips. "Mom!" He kneels on the ground next to them. "What happened!? Is she okay?" Henry's eyes flick between Emma and Regina, fear etched on his face.

Regina whispers, "I don't know, Henry. But this woman," she gestures to the other blonde, "says that Emma's heart is frozen. And she's freezing up very fast with every passing minute."

Henry just stares at her, and then the other woman, and then back at Regina. "What? Why? What do we do?"

Regina smiles at him. "An act of true love."

Henry nods his head, glad to have some semblance of hope. Regina and the Charmings watch as Henry leans closer to the blonde in Regina's arms, and he places a light kiss on her forehead. He sits back up, watching, waiting. Regina's throat tightens when nothing happens. "Snow, David, come over here quickly!"

Snow White and Prince Charming look down at their daughter. Regina doesn't have time to register Henry's disappointed and sad look on his face when he realizes that his kiss didn't work.

Snow and David take turns placing a single kiss on their daughter's forehead. Again nothing happened. Emma's hands were now completely blue and Regina could feel her legs become stiff and cold. Fear made it's way up her spin, clenching her stomach. She looked down at Emma, lying helpless in her arms. Her grip tightened on her. "Emma, please! Don't you dare leave like this." Regina didn't care that she was freely crying in front of her ex-nemesis and her son. Her fingers trailed down Emma's face, shivering at the feel of her skin. She couldn't believe that after everything, after all the fights, all the glares, all the death threats, custody battles, power battles…after everything that's happened with them, it would end with Emma Swan freezing in the arms of Regina Mills.

No. It can't. Regina would find a way to fix this. She would always find a way to save Emma.

She quickly looked up at Snow and Charming, then at Henry, watching them stare back at her with understanding. Henry's mouth formed a small smile.

She looked back down at Emma. She took a deep breath. And she kissed her. As soon as Emma's lips touched hers, she sunk into the kiss, tears landing on Emma's cheek. Her hands wiped away those tear stains and trailed down her neck. She didn't want to let go. But she pulled back enough to watch Emma's closed eyes. Her hands gripped tighter on her. Then she felt it. Emma's body took a deep breath, making her back arch in Regina's lap. The icy blue fingers melted, revealing soft skin.

Emma's lips parted and her tongue darted out, tasting something unfamiliar. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Regina's smiling face. "Oh, Emma…"

Emma looked at her. "Regina?" Then she realized that she was in her arms, being held by the woman who never wanted to see her again. Emma smiled at her, gripping Regina's arms. "Hey," she whispered.

Regina steeled herself and prepared for the worse. But she kissed Emma again anyways. She felt Emma go rigid in her arms. But then she softened, throwing her arm around Regina's neck, pulling her closer. Their lips parted and that's when Emma tasted it. Apples and spice. The unfamiliar taste. She smiled against Regina's mouth, kissing her harder.

They didn't realize it, but the whole town started to melt, puddles began to form where ice used to be and snow clouds parted, unveiling the sun.

Emma and Regina pulled away slightly, smiling brightly at each other. Henry and the Charmings noticed a white and purple haze circling around their embrace. Elsa noticed it too. She smiled softly at them and slowly got to her feet, walking away quietly.


End file.
